M-79
The M-79 is a grenade launcher featured in the original three Syphon Filter games. Overview The real-life M79 is nicknamed the "Blooper" and the "Thumper." It is a single-shot, break-action grenade launcher which fires a variety of 40mm grenade cartridges. The Syphon Filter version fires M381 grenades filled with Composition-B with a kill radius of 5 meters (15 feet), but can also substantially wound and incapacitate out to 15 meters (50 feet). With the exception of The Omega Strain, the M-79 in the games fires significantly faster than in reality because the real weapon needs to be reloaded after each shot. It is also shoulder-fired in real life and uses a folding leaf-type sight for aiming to compensate for the grenade's drop (rather than firing from the hip). In-Game Descriptions & Stats Syphon Filter The M-79 in Syphon Filter is an accurate and deadly weapon capable of quickly wiping out groups of enemies. It is much faster and more effective than hand grenades. The lack of reloading time means that multiple shots can be fired off in quick succession. However, ammunition is scarce and only found in ammo boxes, so it should be used sparingly. The M-79 can be found in hidden ammo boxes in Georgia Street, Base Escape, Rhoemer's Stronghold, PHARCOM Warehouses, and Warehouse 76. Erich Rhoemer is the only enemy in the game who uses the M-79. This M-79 not obtainable because Rhoemer is the final boss and his death triggers the game's ending sequence. Syphon Filter 2 The M-79 returns unchanged in Syphon Filter 2. It can be picked up in an ammo crate at the C-130 Wreck Site, in a parked car on the Moscow Streets, and during the Bio-Lab Escape and New York Sewers missions. It can also be picked up off several enemies in the Moscow Streets and New York Sewers. The player will receive a double bonus for collecting it during both the Bio Lab Escape and New York Sewers missions: * All enemies in Bio Lab Escape are fully armored and impervious to standard weapons. However, their armor does not protect them from M-79 grenades. * Acquiring the weapon in both missions unlocks multiplayer content. Dillon Morgan uses an M-79 during his encounter with Gabe at the Ancient China exhibit during the Morgan mission. However, the weapon cannot be picked up, as killing Morgan triggers the end of the level. Syphon Filter 3 The M-79 can be found during both of Lawrence Mujari's flashback missions: Pugari Gold Mine and Pugari Complex. Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain The M-79 returns in SFOS and is seen in later missions. During the recovery of Imani Gray's remains, Than Muang uses it, as does a CDP thug when the IPCA assaults Mikhas Ivankov's base. The M-79 can be unlocked by the player for permanent use by earning the Elite Tactical Explosives Specialist rating. Unlike in the previous Syphon Filter games, however, the M-79 is now a Back weapon and replaces what could potentially be a shotgun, carbine or sniper rifle in the player's arsenal, and, as in real life, must be reloaded after each shot. These factors, coupled with its low capacity, scarce ammo, and sluggish reload time, limit the effectiveness of the M-79 during most of the game, except certain stages (like the training mission). Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow The M-79 can only be found in multiplayer maps, and it suffers from the same weaknesses that were present in The Omega Strain. Advantages * Powerful against groups of enemies or armored opponents * Faster and more accurate than thrown grenades * No headshot required for a kill * Fast firing rate and high capacity (in the original trilogy) * Instant reload animation (except for The Omega Strain) Limitations * Grenades detonate on impact, increasing chances of accidental suicide * Ammo is scarce * Requires players to achieve all 4 Tactical Explosives Specialist ratings in The Omega Strain before it can be unlocked Notable users * Dillon Morgan * Erich Rhoemer * Than Muang * CDP terrorists Trivia * In the original Syphon Filter games, M-79 grenades will explode on impact even at point blank range. In real life, 40mm grenades fired from a launcher must travel a certain distance before arming, usually 3-5 or 15-30 meters (10-15 or 50-100 feet), depending on the type of grenades used. Category:Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter 2 Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter 3 Weaponry